Gas phase and liquid phase polymerization processes have been used successfully for many years to produce copolymers of various alpha-olefins. In a gas phase process where the alpha-olefins utilized in the copolymer are of low molecular weight, varying concentrations of the comonomer can be used and the portion of the copolymer attributed to the comonomer is virtually unlimited, i.e., either comonomer can be present in amounts of 1 to 99 percent by weight based on the weight of the copolymer. Where, however, one of the comonomers is of high molecular weight, i.e., a comonomer of more than 6 carbon atoms, the concentration of high molecular weight comonomer present in a copolymer produced in the gas phase is limited by the amount of high molecular weight comonomer that can be maintained in the gas phase. The reason for this limitation is that the low vapor pressure or low volatility of the high molecular weight comonomer results in very low gas phase concentrations, and thus low concentrations of high molecular weight comonomer in the copolymer. The amount of high molecular weight comonomer that can be copolymerized in the liquid phase is also limited, in this case by the fact that the high molecular weight comonomer may be extremely soluble in the resulting copolymer making the copolymer sticky and difficult to handle.